


[podfic of] you were the obvious one, by proximanova (helveticaneue)

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Author's Summary:Sometimes, when it’s dark, Auston imagines them together, and he’s so fucking jealous. Dylan gets to have Zach, Zach gets to have Dylan. They get their best friend and their lover all in one and Auston’s that awkward third wheel, friends with Zach and friends with Dylan too, though not as much.He doesn’t really know whether he’d rather be Dylan and get to kiss Zach, or be Zach and get to kiss Dylan. The wires are all crossed in his mind and he just wants so much he’s never going to get.





	[podfic of] you were the obvious one, by proximanova (helveticaneue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you were the obvious one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651192) by [proximanova (helveticaneue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helveticaneue/pseuds/proximanova). 



> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.

**Size:** 21.96 MB

 **Length:** 23:35

**[[download link]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bhmc01qadlabj8g/%5Bhockey%20rpf%5D%20you%20were%20the%20obvious%20one.mp3) **

The music featured in this podfic is "Golden Coast" by Allison Weiss.

Enjoy <3


End file.
